A Modern Fairy Tale
by cookies06
Summary: A story between the dog and wolf
1. Chapter 1

1/3

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell me a story!"

A little girl asked excitedly while she jumped on the bed. Her mother chuckled and warned gently:

"Honey, it's already passed your bedtime. You should sleep now."

"But, mommy, your stories are the best! Please! I promise I'll be a good girl! Pleeeeeease?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes to the cute bargain and not resisting, sighed and laughed at her daughter puppy eyes. First, the blue raven haired woman tenderly tucked her child in the bed, covering her with a pink blanket and asking cheerfully while seating right beside her:

"All right. All right. Which one you want this time?" The little girl placed her small index finger on her sharp and cute chin while looking up in deep thought. The mother smiled at the cute sight. However, after pondering carefully, the little girl returned to her excited state and spoke loudly with a smile:

"Can you tell me that story about the cute dog and the warm wolf?"

Her mother raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked with a smile:

"Again? But mommy told you this story just a few days ago."

"But it's my favorite! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, mommy?"

The blue raven haired girl even blinked cutely and her mommy was unable to resist to her charms. Raising her hands in defeat, the mother smiled warmly at her daughter's choice and uttered while caressing her child's hair affectionately:

"Okay, okay. Let me see… Oh, I remember. Once upon a time…"

…

A lady yawned and stretched herself as she seated on her bed. With a cheerful smile, she said to one in particular happily as the sun glowed by her window:

*Yawn* "Good morning, world! Today will be a good day!"

Rapidly, she jumped off of her bed and tucked it perfectly as she walked to a calendar at the top of her nightstand. She stared at the object and smiled happily at herself as she got a red marker and made a cross atop the current day:

"There! Only one week and I'll get married with my prince! Awww! I just can't wait!"

Diligently, the young lady prepared herself for another day of her favorite work… Sachiko Ogasawara was her name and her life was perfect, well, it's what she thinks. She was the owner of the flower shop which was on the first floor of her house. The blue raven haired girl ran to the door and adjusted the sign of "CLOSED" to "OPEN" as she returned to the counter.

Everyday was the same routine on her lovely flower shop. Sachiko was watering her favorite flower, a 'forget-me-not' with a tender smile in her face. Her mother used to love flowers and this one here was her favorite. She told Sachiko once that this flower means true love. Her father gave to her when she was younger and she never forgot it. After pass away, Mrs. Ogasawara spoke to a little Sachiko that one day, she would find her true love with this flower's help. The blue raven haired girl sighed at the thought, daydreaming to be more precise.

However, while a tv was turn on the background, the last news popped, interrupting a tv show:

"LAST NEWS! A wild wolf escaped from the Japan National's Zoo. The government warned: Don't let your children play at night on streets or backyards and don't walk alone until the animal's capture. That's all! And now we are back with the Tv…"

"Oh my God! This is horrible! I hope that no one gets hurt."

The blue raven haired girl said worriedly as she placed her hands on her mouth. While she was staring the tv, she didn't notice that it was the time to close the shop already. However, Sachiko jumped in surprise when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, making her gasp at the deep voice:

"Hey, babe." "Honey!"

The girl spun around in a flash and her smile widened when she saw her dear fiancée. The handsome guy smirked charmingly at her as he pecked her lips:

"See? I am right here, I told you I wouldn't lose our program for tonight."

"Really? So that means we can have our date?!" The girl asked in excitement as her eyes shone; in result the guy chuckled at her innocent semblance and nodded promptly. Afterwards, she shrieked and hugged him tightly by his neck as they shared a loving moment. All of a sudden, he withdrew from the hug, stared at her deeply and spoke warmly:

"I just can't wait to turn you on Mrs. Kashiwagi." "Me too."

Sachiko said with a content sigh as they exchanged endearing stares. Has been a while, the last time that they had a moment just for them, her fiancée's work is chaotic and that means a small time for the couple, even when they were about to get married. The blue raven haired girl didn't want to spoil the moment, but she can't help but admit that she miss something… yes, of course she is happy with Suguru, but… sometimes she can feel something missing, like a hole in her heart. Yet, this doesn't matter, she will get married to him and they will be very happy together. When she was about to call him:

"Suguru!" "Suguru, we got a call. It's the 43th Street, we have to go there now! Someone saw the wild wolf!" Suguru's partner said as she stormed inside the shop. The guy looked apologetically to his fiancée and spoke sadly:

"I'm sorry, babe… being a cop can be more stressing that I imagine it. I – I promise that I'll call you, okay?"

Before Sachiko could even answer, her fiancée quickly kissed her cheek and rushed out her shop. Another heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she whispered sadly:

"Bye…"

And there was another date canceled. Sachiko knows that she needs to get used to this life soon, but… is she selfish to want him to stay at her side a little more? She knows that she wants to marry him and maybe, just maybe, this empty feeling can disappear from her heart entirely. However, a sound got the florist's attention; a few meters before her, just when the shop was about to close, an old woman entered and watched the fresh flowers with a smile. Kindly, Sachiko walked to the old woman and spoke with a smile:

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we are closing… is there anything I can help you?"

Nevertheless, the old woman only smiled as she watched a beautiful flower in particular. After a brief silence, the old lady finally spoke warmly:

"Forget-me-not… it means… true love, isn't?"

Sachiko was surprised due to the woman's wisdom, soon a smile adorned her face as she nodded and affirmed softly:

"Yes, true love… it's my favorite one."

The florist said with a kind smile while caressing the flower's petals. The old lady grinned, yet frowned sadly a moment later while uttering:

"I like this one too… it's a pity that it's underrated and forgotten between all those flowers."

"Yeah… but what do you mean?" The old lady sighed and wandered around the store while looking at the other flowers:

"You see, normally, most part of girls of your age like red roses. Those flowers are beautiful as well, but I believe that this 'forget-me-not' it's a very special one. Well, while the others mean passion, this one means true love… which it's something that we don't see on these days, right?"

"I still don't get it, ma'am." Sachiko confusedly looked the old woman as the latter, all of the sudden laughed and waved her hand in dismiss as she explained with her tone getting sad:

"Don't worry, my dear. I am just an old lady that never received a beautiful flower."

The blue raven haired girl couldn't help, but feel sorry for this old lady. Being a kind person that she was, Sachiko walked to her favorite flower, and then she got one carefully and gently placed on the old woman's hand, speaking kindly:

"This is one is for you. Don't worry, it's a gift."

The old lady widened her eyes slightly with her kind gesture and slowly, a grateful smile crept in her lips. It was when she held the flower gently in her hand and with the other one, she showed a small basket. Once she opened the lid, a fresh and tasty aroma filled Sachiko nostrils. So, the old lady spoke honestly, still smiling:

"You are a nice girl and a very special one. For your kindness, I'll give you one of my famous fortune cookies!"

"I can't accept it; it's all right, really."

The blue raven haired girl was hesitant about accepting, but looking the old lady's sad expression, Sachiko gave in as she gingerly grabbed one cookie of the basket. The old lady's semblance lighted up instantaneously as the flower girl spoke sincerely:

"Thank you, ma'am."

Without thinking Sachiko took a bite of the tasty cookie and it wasn't surprised at all when she noticed that the taste was really good. Yet, she stopped her munching immediately when she saw a fortune written in a small paper inside the cookie. She reads the content attentively:

"Sometimes true love doesn't come right away; you must search in the most unlikely places. Only when you find it, your heart's emptiness will disappear."

"What is this suppose to mean?" Sachiko confusedly said to the old lady as the latter chuckled and replied nonchalantly:

"Don't you ever felt something missing in your heart, even when you are getting married with your fiancée Suguru? Isn't odd that even after all these years, you still didn't get rid of this emptiness?"

The flower girl thought deeply and looked down as she admitted loudly:

"Suguru is such a great person and we are getting married, but I don't know why I don't feel complete when I am with hi- WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Now, Sachiko was getting scared with the old lady's remark. Yet, the latter remained calm as she spoke simply:

"Since you were a good girl for me, Sachiko… I'll give you some help to find what you really yearn. Don't be afraid, trust me."

"W-What?! How yo-?! What is happening? W-why everything is getting blurr-*faint*"

The hyperventilated girl felt dizzy until she finally fainted on the floor. However, the old lady grabbed her head before could hit onto the ground. The latter smiled when she saw the girl's body shining; it was when she spoke honestly:

"I know a person that has this same problem, that kid is nice, but so stubborn. Yet, I have a hunch that both of you will find what you are looking for… hopefully…"

"Hmmm? W-where am I?" Sachiko asked to herself groggily as she fluttered her eyes open. However, once she saw her surroundings, her eyes almost popped out, she was into a forest! She stood up abruptly, yet almost fell when her legs felt… funny. When Sachiko looked to her foot, there was another shock. She didn't have any, but paws in exchange and a very fluffy one. A gasp crept of her lips as she scanned her body frenetically:

"No no no, this must be some kind of weird dream!"

Nonetheless, Sachiko ran to a puddle onto the ground and her heart almost dropped at the sight. There was no face, no blue raven hair, but only a reflection of lab and confused dog. The latter blinked a few times and again quickly, the same reflection. So, the dog whimpered loudly to herself:

"NO! This can't be happening! If this is some kind of nightmare, I want to wake up now—"

!

But Sachiko halted her whines abruptly when she heard some noises coming behind the bush. Once she looked to her side, her heart froze and shivers ran by her spine, this mustn't be a good sign at all. Tension filled her soul, yet she kept staring the bush intently… until a creature walked out slowly. The animal stood before her and stared at her with the piercing eyes; Sachiko froze on her spot when she realized that she facing a… wolf. Her interiors were shaking and before the animal could take another step, everything was black again as she fainted… again.

The wolf stared at the unconscious dog and shook her head in disapprove. It seems that it will be tiring to handle with this crazy dog…

~x~

Hours later, the dog woke up slowly only to realize that she was close to a bonfire. Sachiko was about to stand up when a sudden voice caught her attention:

"You shouldn't stand up now, you didn't recover yet."

"W-WHAT?! YOU – YOU TALK!" The scared dog said loudly as the wolf remained calm with a bored expression. The latter rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically:

"Yeah, since I was two." "B-BUT YOU ARE AN ANIMAL! P-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

The wolf snorted at the reckless dog who was trying to stay away from her in any cost. If it was possible, the wolf would facepalm herself. The latter shook her head again and replied:

"If you didn't realize it, you are an animal as well and… you certainly don't look edible, besides, I don't want to get a stomach ache anyway…"

"Hey!" The girl- dog Sachiko almost felt offended, but she quickly brushed this thought away from her mind once she saw the wolf approaching of her again. She flinched in fear as she whimpered:

"Y-You are not th-that wolf which escaped from the zoo recently, r-right?"

The wolf frowned in confusion and quickly shook her head while replying:

"What? Zoo? Nah, I am here just because a crazy fairy, genie or whatever turned me like this."

"Y-You too?! Oh God, I just want to wake up from this nightmare and go home!"

"Yeah, me too… what it's your name, puppy?"

"I am not a puppy! My name is Sachiko!" The wolf was amused at the dog's barking. Chuckling, the calm wolf cocked his head up while introducing himself:

"Oh, the puppy has guts. My name is Yumi, by the way."

Sachiko narrowed her eyes, annoyed with the wolf mocking. However, this first day drained all her strength and energy, bit a bit her body gave in as she finally fell asleep. The wolf could only stare at her with sympathy within her eyes, it seems that both of them were facing the same problem… How long this will continue? Is possible to find a way to get out of this nightmare? Only time can tell, but right now… Yumi can't help, but she finds herself staring the tired puppy more than she should… At the same time, her usual calm heart pounded faster under her chest. What is this suppose to mean?


	2. Chapter 2

A Modern Fairy Tale - Part II

For the second day, the dog a.k.a Sachiko kept staring the dark sky with tears in her eyes. She wanted her life back, what did she do to receive this? She missed home, her flowers, her family and Suguru… What happened to him? She sadly thinks, is he looking for her now? Did he forget her already? Many questions filled her mind and this only makes things got worse. Who said that her life would change so drastically? She was shivering due the cold night, unable to control her emotions, the dog Sachiko whimpered in the sorrow of her current situation. She passed a good part of time lamenting as all of a sudden; a familiar and annoyed voice caught her attention:

"You know that if you keep whimpering, this won't solve your problem, right?"

Instantaneously, the dog frowned due the wolf's comment as a few tears rolled by her muzzle slowly. She couldn't even lament about her situation and this stupid wolf was messing with her! Sachiko decided to stay silent, hoping that the Yumi would shut her mouth and leave her alone, but no, she was wrong. Once she looked up, the wolf remained with an unfazed look and remarked seriously while turning around, only giving her back to her:

"You should stop pitying or yourself and do something. Or else, you might regret for the rest of your life. Now, stop crying, this won't take you to anywhere."

That was it! Sachiko had too much of this arrogant wolf and now she will listen to her. Standing up into her four legs, the dog faced her and barked:

"And what do you know huh?! I bet you don't have anyone to come back! Of course, who would be crazy enough to stay with you!? You gave up even before start it!"

As soon the words left her mouth, Sachiko widened her eyes and gasped in shock when she realized what she just said. Yumi flinched and stopped in her tracks immediately. It seems her words piercing into her heart like a sharp knife. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her words made her heart ache because she remembered something that she might not even be able to see again. The dog stared the wolf's back apprehensively, she knew she went far enough and she never talked to anyone like this. After a painful silence, the wolf spoke weakly:

"I have a mother and brother… God knows how much they meant for me… but I did not give up…"

Yumi stared the dark sky and replied coldly:

"I tried everything, but I failed… Day by day… I see my hopes fading away… and the want of having my life back, it's becoming more far away… Now you tell me… is there is any chance for me?"

Sachiko shuts her hanged open mouth, surprised by her sincere words. She was just hopeless like she was, maybe worse. After awhile, the wolf shook her head and replied in a low tone:

"As I thought…"

With that, she walked away slowly, leaving a troubled Sachiko behind. If only she wasn't so harsh with her… Now, she only hopes for another day and maybe fixes this problem…

On the next day, the silent war was evident between the dog and the wolf. Although both of them shared the same space, neither one of them spoke a word. Of Sachiko's side, she was too tired of arguing with this lazy wolf while the latter only closed her eyes all day to get some sleep. Now, she thinks, is this her destiny? Be chained to an animal life with this lazy and cold wolf? The same one who doesn't care about anything else beyond her? No, she refused to be like her and accept her fate. She needs to get out of this place and find the witch/ fairy / genie whatever, and make her change back to her human form.

Yet, her small and only chance… would require this lazy wolf's help… but how is she going to do that? The wolf was with her eyes closed, trying to take her usual nap. However, she peeled one eye open once she felt an intense stare on her figure. When she realized that a familiar dog was staring her with those big and innocent eyes, she couldn't help to ask suspiciously:

"What?"

"Yumi… I was wondering… if you could hmmm… help—"

"No, I can't." "But you didn't even let me finish!"

The dog barked in discontentment due the wolf's fast reply, it seems she already noticed her intentions. Angry with her carelessness, Sachiko stood up and barked furiously:

"You are impossible, did you know that?! Aish I can't believe that I got stuck with you in the middle of this forest! Come on… don't be like this… be a good wolf and help me… pleaseeeeee?"

The wolf Yumi's stare remained blank, yet she felt something inside her chest, it seems something was pounding madly and this was odd. She felt her body growing hot with the sight of her adorable 'innocent eyes'. The poor wolf had to turn her head to her side or else… she doesn't know if she can't resist her 'puppy look'. Faking an uninterested tone, she remarked nervously:

"I said no! T-These puppy eyes w-won't work on me! I told you I am not going! Now, be a good puppy and try your escape another hour!"

"Arghhh! You know what?! Thank you… FOR NOTHING! I don't need your help anyway! I can find my way out here without you! Good bye!"

The dog Sachiko turned around with her snout raised and made an 'Hmph' sound while walking away. However, her patience almost exploded when she heard a nonchalant:

"Good luck."

Ugh, its official, she dislikes Yumi..

~x~

"Ha! I don't need that stupid wolf! I am a grown up woman and I am capable of do-!"

*Oohh Whooo Whoo* "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sachiko jolted in shock and asked loudly in fear with an unexpected sound. Once she looked around, she saw an owl in the tree and sighed in relief. Laughing nervously, she sputtered while trying to calm herself:

"It's just-just an owl, S-sachiko. Don't need to be-be a-afraid ha-ha. I – I'll g-get out of here s-soon."

*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH*

"OH MY GOD! What was that?! Oh God, why do I have to come here and alone?! Aish, snap it, Sachiko! Y-You won't be afraid of a… dark… forest i-in the middle of the n-night, r-right?"

Sachiko kept walking between the trees with widened eyes as she scanned her surroundings constantly, afraid that some beast could attack her. Nonetheless, she didn't notice that she was walking too close of a hollow tree. She steps accidentally on a dead branch and gasped as she tripped on the tree:

"Oh My… A branch? Ha-ha, I am so silly, scared for nothing ha-ha."

However, she kept walking, but failed to realize that the tree was yielding to her direction. Once she finally heard a loud and piercing crash sound, she turned around and her eyes widened in horror. The hollow tree was about to smash her and she thought in a flash… is this her end? No, she can't die like this, not yet… She wanted to flee, but due the shock, her paws got stuck on the ground. When the tree was finally falling, she only could close her eyes. But everything was a blur when she was strongly pushed followed by a loud bark:

"Sachiko Look out!"

*CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

"Phew… that was close… a-are you okay?"

When the dog opened her eyes, she saw the wolf staring at her worriedly on top of her. Sachiko coughed and stood slowly; her heart squeezed when she saw the destroyed tree… it could be her smashed on the floor… if Yumi didn't show up… she-she… The dog didn't even want to think. However, she nodded slowly at the concerned wolf and the latter breathed heavily:

"Y-you shouldn't come here alone! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Sachiko was taken back with her outburst, she couldn't believe it… was she giving her a lecture? But she was the one let her go to the woods alone! Angrily, the dog snapped back:

"Y-You were the one who let me go alone! If you helped me in first place, I wouldn't be here and lost!" "Ya, don't blame me! I was thinking that you were bluffing! But I guess not… so I came here before you could get yourself killed! It – it looks like I was right…"

Yumi looked to the floor dejectedly, afraid that Sachiko could discover her reasons… Yet, to her dismay… once she looked up, the dog was staring her with a victorious semblance as she asked teasingly:

"Were you… worried about… me?" "Arghh, I – I was not! I-it's just I don't want you wandering around here alone. You could do something stupid, that's all! Now, let's go!"

"Sure…" Sachiko smiled in victory as she was able to make the cold wolf stutter. She was about to tease her a little more when she spotted something in her paw… it was bleeding?! Her expression turned into a concerned one as she rushed to her side and spoke softly, clearly worried:

"Yumi, you are hurt!" "Huh?" The wolf looked to her right paw and saw a bleeding scratch. It seems she got hurt once she pushed Sachiko to save her. When she looked up, her heart gets warm instantaneously at the sight of such sincere eyes. Not wanting to worry her, she added coolly:

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." "B-but you got hurt because of me! Please, let me help you."

Sachiko proposed desperately while staring her blood in sadness, she was deeply guilty indeed. Not wanting to anguish her more, Yumi softy patted her head with her pawn and added gently:

"It will heal soon… now, let's find some shelter. It looks like it will rain soon."

The wolf walked ahead, not giving her a chance to speak. Sachiko could only follow her with a heavy weight in her heart. Yet, at the same time, she felt something fluttering in her stomach… is this something to do with the fact that she saved her… or got hurt because of her or… cause she talked with her with gentleness for the first time? No… she is just shocked by the whole incident… but this cold wolf… certainly triggered something inside of her… this she was sure.

On the next day…

"Okay… I - I think we started with the wrong foot."

Again, Sachiko was surprised with Yumi's attempt of start a talk. She couldn't help to find cute her stuttering. She was tempted to tease her, but whatever, this wolf saved her life and she deserves another chance. So, nodding at her proposal, Sachiko as she offered her paw:

"You're right! I am Ogasawara Sachiko, nice to meet you."

"I am Fukuzawa Yumi, nice to meet you too, Sachiko… y-your smiling."

The wolf was dazzled at the beautiful smile, if it was possible she would be blushing right now while Sachiko pressed her paw on her gently like a 'handshake' and kept smiling. Then, only the rain sound echoed in the small cavern. It was morning, but they decided to stay a little longer until the rain ceases. So, the dog sighed and finally had an idea, excited, Sachiko asked curiously:

"So? What is your story?"

"Nothing big, I am just a plain and not interesting woman." The wolf admitted about herself with a sigh. Yet the dog whined and snapped, annoyed:

"Oh come on, Yumi! I am trying to start a conversation here! Don't spoil the moment!"

Yumi couldn't help chuckling inwardly at her frustrated expression. So she sighed and nodded her head in acceptance, for her joy:

"Okay… My father died in the war when I was 8, he was a lieutenant of the army. I admired him a lot, he was such a good man. Once we got the news, I vowed to protect my mom and little brother Yuki for the rest of my life. 10 years later I went to the army as a recruit because I needed to be strong to honor my father's name and protect my family. I stood on army for 5 years and one day… when I was coming back to home, I saw an old lady on the road. She looked so tired, so I went to her, offered my water and asked if she wanted some help to find someone. So she simply smiled at me and said that I was the first person that stopped to help her on the road. For that, she offered some fortune cookies in return. I was hesitant at first, but I didn't want to make her upset… after I ate the cookie, I saw a fortune inside. But everything turned into a huge blur as I fainted… and then… it has been one year… as I woke up like this…"

"Wow... it was such a sad story… I am sorry for asking, Yumi. I wish I could help you…"

A worried Sachiko spoke sincerely as she looked down. However, Yumi smiled at the scene and shook her head while she replied honestly:

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Ever since then, I have been trying to find a way to turn into my human form, but I failed every time. And to make it worse, I lost my fortune and I don't remember what it says, that was my only chance to tell me what I have to do to turn back. But, enough of me… what is your story… puppy Sachi?"

The latter glared at the wolf for calling her 'puppy', but decided to let this pass. After breathing heavily, Sachiko lay on the floor with her head down as she started absent-mindedly:

"My story isn't so interesting like yours, but… I lost my mom when I was 4 and she loved flowers. To be honest, I guess I inherited this from her since I love flowers as well. My family is my father, older sister and older brother I don't live with them because ever since my mom passed away, I promised to myself that I would be an independent person once I grow up. So I opened a flower shop when I was 19 years old and it was one of my precious memories. Afterwards… I met my…"

The dog halted briefly when she remembered her fiancée, she hesitated, but continued as Yumi stared at her confusedly:

"My fiancé Suguru… he went to my shop on the opening day with a pretext that he wanted to buy flowers for his mom, but he didn't know the best ones. We end up talking and eventually, we dated until he asked me to marry him… Before I was transformed into a dog, I was waiting for my marriage that it would happen in 4 days… so this old lady came to my shop speaking about the flowers and she also offered me a cookie. All of sudden, she spoke about my whole life and when I realized, everything was a black out as I fainted and well… voila… I was turned into a dog…"

After Sachiko ended her brief story, she didn't know, but Yumi's expression fell as she heard her talking about her fiancée, he must be a very lucky guy. What was she thinking? She just met this dog-girl about just a few days, she can't be attached. Although she didn't want to look sad, Yumi hid her true expression as she asked genuinely:

"I see… Sachi… what is your favorite flower?"

The dog smiled shyly while looking down: "Forget-me-not."

It was the first time that someone really was interested about which flower she liked, Suguru gave her many flowers, but he never found the right one, poor boy, at least he tried. However, Yumi smiled softly at her answer and nodded to herself as she repeated to herself:

"Forget-me-not." She surely won't forget this. The conversation ended at this moment followed by the sound of the rain, yet the wolf and the dog couldn't help to find a nice and warm aura between them. What was really happening? They didn't know, but on this day, their hearts started to grow fond for each other…

The birds were chirping happily and the sunbeams penetrated on the cavern's entrance. Fluttering her eyes open, Sachiko was surprised to find one apple in front of her and a familiar wolf staring her kindly. The grey wolf smiled and cocked her head up as she spoke:

"Your stomach was rumbling all night. I guess you didn't feed yourself properly. You should speak this earlier…"

The dog dipped her head in embarrassment, if it was possible, she would dig a hole and burrow her head. However, the wolf only widened her smile as she gingerly pushed the fruit to her direction, saying:

"I'm being nice this time, but you must be able to deal with yourself when I am not around. Once you finish your meal, I'll be waiting on the outside okay?"

"… T-Thank you." The dog replied coyly as her head kept lowered, yet Yumi nodded her head with a soft smile and finally walked away. Sachiko couldn't help, but feel the corner of her lips twitching to upwards… Maybe this lazy wolf wasn't that bad…

~x~

At night, the animal pair was comfortable sat around a bonfire as they chatted and laughed about their own story. All of the sudden, the dog sneakily asked:

"Come on, Yumi~~ You didn't tell me how you used to be at school!"

The wolf rolled her eyes tiredly and replied in an annoyed tone: "Boring…"

Yet, this was enough to the dog press on with a growing smile in her muzzle:

"Hmm, let me see… I bet you were that woman that sat in the class's background just to get some sleep! Am I right?"

Faking a gasp and shocked expression, Yumi widened her eyes as she snapped in 'awe':

"How did you know?! Were you spying on me?!" However, the dog smirked in victory as Yumi cracked a smile and shook her head in defeat. Yet, she cocked her head up and gazed the dog attentively, mocking her playfully:

"And I am sure that you were a cheerleader and the most popular girl of your school. With a bunch of jocks oozing of your stunning beauty."

Sachiko snapped of her train of thoughts and defended herself quickly with a sad smile:

"Ya! … Well, only in the end of the high school… but in the beginning, I got used to be bullied due my chubby cheeks and not so slim body by the popular girls and guys… and since I was very clumsy, they used to laugh all the time… but that's okay… this was years ago anyway…"

"No, this is not okay."

The wolf spoke seriously as her stare remained firm in Sachiko's eyes. Her expression softened as she continued earnestly:

"If I were there, I wouldn't ever laugh at you, never."

Unknowingly, Sachiko felt her heart quicken the pace as a sudden warm invaded her interior. Without any explication, she felt that Yumi really means it her words due her intense stare. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable with her past, the dog managed to shake her head and smiled:

"Don't worry, Yumi. This was long ago, I am not sad about this anymore."

Yet, the wolf shook her head in denial as her expression remained serious. Her eyes only showed warmth and tenderness unlike her cold face; a sigh escaped from her mouth as admitted honestly:

"Even so, they are really stupid and blind to not see how amazing you are. If they looked at you how I do… they would certainly find you beautiful."

A silent gasp escaped from Sachiko's mouth due the wolf's confession. However, the latter realized that she talks a little TOO loud and quickly cleared her throat while turning around:

"Err, I – I, well, good night, sachi"

"Yumi?" "Y-Yeah?" "… Thank you."

If it was possible, both of them, dog and wolf would be a little TOO flushed right now. Nonetheless, Yumi nodded and cracked a smile when she saw the dog giving her stunning smile to her. Afterwards, Sachiko wished her a good night and lowered her head to get some sleep. The nervous wolf muttered a good night as well as she prepared her to sleep. Unconsciously, she found herself in dazzle as she silently watched over her in the cool night.

Her eyes caught every feature of her animal face and once again, her heart thumped loudly under her ribcage. Sighing heavily, many questions flooded into her mind like:

"What would happen if she met her sooner?" or "Would she be able to get her attention and have her eyes on her?" or lastly… "Would she return her feelings?"

"No… she is engaged and this wrong… She will turn back into human while I…"

The wolf shook her head silently, calling herself a stupid to be hopeless around this girl-dog. She melted her thick ice barriers without knowing and already found a way to her heart. This girl was really an angel on Earth. However, Yumi stared at her tenderly while she fell asleep. Yet, a frown grows on her face instantaneously when she saw her shivering slightly due the cold wind of the night. Not thinking twice, she removed the scarf around her neck and used to cover gingerly. Se sighed in relief when the dog stop shivering and her face was peaceful again.

Not resisting, a caring and coy smile crept into the wolf's mouth as she watched her so closely. It was when she gulped and leaned to whisper gently:

"Although I never saw you as a human, I am sure that you are really beautiful not just on the outside, but on inside too. You are the most incredible girl that I ever met… Sachiko…"

"Aish, what am I doing? I am looking like a creepy stalker right now… Ahhh, I need some sleep…"

The wolf cursed to herself when she noticed that she could blow up everything. Yumi sighed and returned to her spot, lying on the ground and finally fell asleep. She was unable to realize that the dog wasn't sleeping at all, and the latter heard every single word. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to think or feel; but this unknown feeling was taking over of her heart bit a bit whenever this familiar wolf was near of her. Yumi would always surprise her with her meaningful words and warm stare.

That night, Sachiko slept with a shy smile on her face and a fast heartbeat under her chest.

~x~

By the morning, the birds were chirping happily as Sachiko woke up on her nice sleep. Once she looked down, she frowned in confusion to see Yumi's scarf wrapped neatly around her neck. So that's why she didn't feel cold last night… could be that Yumi…? At the thought of the wolf covering her, it was more than enough to make the dog 'blush' and feels her heart warm. Lost in her wondering, the dog failed to notice the wolf before her with a caring expression. The latter smiled and said:

"Good morning." "Oh, goo-good morning, Yumi…"

Sachiko couldn't help, but feel shy around the wolf, much more when she stared at her so warmly. Why her heart was beating so fast right now? However, her train of thoughts was broken as she motioned with her head while turning around:

"Today will be a long day. I have something to show you. Come."

So the dog quickly stood up as she obediently followed the wolf. The latter slowed the pace so then, they could walk side by side. While walking by such lively forest, both of them remained in silence. From Sachiko's side, the poor dog was fearful that Yumi could see her blush; she wouldn't ever imagine that she was feeling the same. However, finally deciding to break the silence, Sachiko,started slowly with her head lowered:

"Hmm… t-thank you for the scarf, Yumi."

The wolf gave a side glance at the shy dog and barely could suppress the smile on her face. It was a nice view; then, she shook her head and replied softly:

"No need to thank me, I couldn't let you shivering from the cold last night. Plus, this scarf suits you better than me anyway *chuckles*"

Although the wolf wanted to light the mood, the dog felt guilty and 'pouted' sadly:

"B-But what about you?! Didn't you feel cold?"

"Don't mind me, cold doesn't bother me at all. I wouldn't sleep well knowing that you were feeling shivering."

"Oh… t-thanks." Sachiko felt her heart fluttering again, Yumi always surprises her with her sincerity. She had to look down or else, she would be looking at her tenderly. The wolf nodded her head in answer, but she didn't know that she was really nervous around her in a good way. After a brief silence, Sachiko looked down at the cute scarf and asked gently:

"Hmm… what is this scarf's story? Someone… important gave to you?"

Sachiko didn't want to admit, but a big part of her was afraid that Yumi could tell her that her girlfriend or fiancée made this for her. Still, she didn't say a word about having someone in her heart? Why is she so worried about this romantic life? However, the wolf suddenly smiled as she recalled the moment she received from her brother, but also felt amazed and happy that Sachiko sounded like she was jealous. What a crazy thought, she thinks:

"Well, my littl brother gave to me once I entered in the army. He told me that he didn't want to me to freeze to death, so then, I could stay warm and remember my family."

"Your brother must be amazing." Sachiko added with a gentle smile: "Yes, he is… I would like to introduce him someday."

"That would be good."

~x~

Words failed to describe the beauty of this place. The animal pair stood atop a cliff while observing city from very afar. Sachiko was stunned as she watched the colorful city at night, it was so amazing. Still surprised, the dog whispered in awe:

"Oh my God, Yu-chan… this place is so amazing…"

"Yu-chan?" The wolf pressed on with a hint of a smile growing in her mouth. She couldn't help, but feel fluttering inside. Without look at her, Sachiko smiled coyly and replied cutely:

"Yup, I decided to call you Yu-chan since you called me Sachi. Plus, it's cute. Don't you like it?"

"No, isn't that… it's just that I am not used to nicknames… its really nice. Thank you, Sachi…"

The poor wolf barely could finish her answer, it seems that Sachiko was managing to make her 'blush' even without trying. She dipped hee head down timidly as the amazed dog kept staring the breathtaking horizon. All of a sudden, the dog whispered out loud, still dumbfounded:

"It's beautiful indeed…"

"Yes… really beautiful…"

Sachiko didn't know, but Yumi wasn't referring at the landscape, but at the dog beside her. She simply couldn't help, but stare her lovingly without her knowledge. Although they were animals at this moment, this girl certainly made her feel things that she never felt before. She makes her feel so different, frightened and amazing at the same time. How she wanted to know her before… This thought made her heart ache, but this doesn't matter… she only wants to see her happiness.

However, Yumi couldn't help to catch sight of a sighing dog with a distant look. Frowning in concern, she asked gently:

"You are thinking in your home… isn't?"

The dog smiled weakly and kept staring the horizon sadly:

"Don't worry, Yu-chan… I won't complain or whine as the first day I came here… You know…"

Sachiko turned her head to the wolf and smiled at her sincerely, speaking in a soft tone:

"It seems that my dream of coming back to human form its getting far away from me. My future is uncertain and I don't know what do anymore… Although we are animals now and this situation, it's pretty confusing… I am glad that this happened… or else I wouldn't have met you."

The wolf was taken back by her remark, her semblance was so honest and Yumi couldn't help to feel her heart pounding like mad. Her mouth hung up when she smiled at her, but deep inside she knew that she missed home, her flowers and… probably her… fiancé. So the dog added with a caring tone while looking directly into her eyes and then… to the horizon once more:

"If my destiny is to stay like a dog for the rest of my life… at least… I am not alone anymore… I have you now, Yu-chan…"

After that, the dog didn't utter any word more. Her eyes kept staring the city with longing eyes. Yumi was sure that Sachiko was being 100% honest with her, but her reasons confused her… Maybe she thinks that she doesn't have any choice unless be an animal or that no one is looking for or maybe… just maybe she is feeling… No, this would be impossible. It's the stupidity of Yumi to think that Sachiko might have feelings for her, this was so wrong and she should wake up on this impossible dream.

The wolf watched her apprehensively as the dog kept staring the horizon longingly. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, Yumi knew that this shouldn't be her destiny. She can't let her give up like this as she did once, but not anymore. She must do something for her. Making her mind, Yumi will do anything to help her to change back and have her normal life again… even this will make her heart shatter into millions of pieces. With just a thought, she wolf gulped and slowly a single tear rolled from her eyes. Looking at the sky, she vowed in her mind and wounded heart:

"Even if my future is lost… I can't let her waste her life like I did. I do anything to help her change back… even if this means that… I'll lose her forever… Sachiko…"


	3. Chapter 3

A Modern Fairy Tale - Part III (Final)

Early in the morning, Sachiko heard shuffle sounds; yet, she didn't dare to open her eyes due her slumber. Honestly, she was feeling tired, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. These days were being so confusing and tiring for her. When she was turned to a dog, the first thing she wanted was wake up of this crazy nightmare and get her normal life back, but now… she doesn't have sure anymore. Everything was happening so fast and for the first time, she didn't know what to do.

She should be looking for any possible ways to change back, but the fortune which she received from the fairy/genie didn't say too much. Her family and Suguru must be so worried about her… so… why is she hesitating to find a way back to her normal body? Hmph, the answer wasn't difficult at all… there was only one thing that its makes her think wice before change back…

Yumi...

Yes, this can sound ridiculous and funny, but… she can't imagine how she passed all this time without that lazy wolf. They acted like they have known each other for their entire life. At first, they used to discuss all the time, but now… they simply clicked. Well, they still fight for silly things, yet they end up laughing. Yumi was the quiet and loner type, looking like an ice princess, yet she was the opposite. She was very kind, warm, thoughtful and amazing… but in her eyes, Sachiko could see all her sadness, like if she was lost and searching for something very important. She simply knows because she used to have the same feeling. However, after a time with Yumi, Sachiko could see something more hopeful and warm within her eyes these days. It's a pity that doesn't have a clue.

"Sachi , I – I have to solve something so I will be away all day, okay?"

Her smooth voice broke her train of thoughts making her less sleepy. Without opening her eyes, the dog asked in concern:

"Do you need some help? I can go with y—"

"No! I mean… you don't have to; I promise I'll come back as soon I can. Please, just promise one thing…"

Still with her eyes closed, the dog asked reluctantly, having a bad feeling about this:

"What, Yu-chan?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave the woods. I detected an unknown scent this morning… please, be careful. And don't go to dark or far places, okay?"

"But, Yu-chan. What if something happens to yo-" "Just promise me… please?"

The dog could notice the tension and deep concern in her voice. She didn't resist, but opened her eyes slowly only to find a pair of warm eyes looking at her with so much care. This simple action made her heart pound so fast like she never felt before. Gulping deeply, Sachiko finally nodded while looking down. With that, the wolf Yumi sighed in relief as she turned around slowly. Before leave, she looked over her shoulder and with a kind tone, she added softly:

"I left something for you outside the cavern. Take a look whenever you can…"

"But Yu-chan… you didn't have to. I don't like to bother you." The dog whined and 'pouted' to the wolf. The latter chuckled and looked away to hide her 'blush'; shaking her head, she turned to the cute dog and replied sincerely, still staring her caringly:

"You don't bother me at all… it doesn't matter what happens… I want to give you something… just to make you remember of me someday… but I promise that I will give you a best present, just wait a little more, okay?"

"Y-yu-chan… why are you talking like if we won't see each other again? Stop with this joke, you know that I am unable to forget you… y-you are my friend…"

The dog couldn't help to feel her heart ache with her words, just like if this was a goodbye. No, she was thinking too much, of course Yumi wouldn't leave her… right? Her apprehensive eyes locked on her, looking for some assurance, but none… Yumi only stared at her with her eyes showing nothing more than her love, still. However, only her stare was able to make her heart melt and her interior flutter madly. So, the wolf smiled and simply replied before leave:

"Yes… I am your friend, Sachi… and I'll always be with you… I just hope that one day I can be able to return everything you have done for me…"

"Yu-chan, wait-"

It was too late, before she could end her sentence; Yumi kept her sad smile and finally left. Her mind was twirl, everything was a huge blur. Why is she having all this confusing and sudden feelings? Somehow, she didn't like the way she talked to her… like if she was leaving for real… No, she is just imaging things… Now, in other hand, she remembered her remark about leaving something for her outside the cavern. Being a curious 'dog', Sachiko walked out the cavern and as soon her eyes adjusted to the sunlight… She gasped into a pleasant surprise…

Outside the cavern, a beautiful 'forget-me-not' bouquet awaited for her. Her mouth was hanged open as she approached of the flowers and sniffed the perfumed scent. A smile crept in her muzzle, the flowers were fresh, and that means that Yumi got these flowers before she woke up. Unconsciously her whole body got warm pleasantly, she felt something pulsating and fluttering whenever she remembered the familiar wolf… No one did something so deep for her before… What is this suppose to mean? She might not know now, but one thing she is sure… Yumi Fukuzawa certainly is someone that reached her heart and soul… and she didn't want to leave her...

~x~

The sun was settling and Sachiko couldn't help, but feel more worried. It passed hours and still, no signs of Yumi… She should look for her!But… she made her promise that she wouldn't adventure herself in the dark woods and alone. Yet… what if she lost herself or even worst… what even if she is wounded and need help right now?! Only with this thought, all her being shook in fear. It hurts her deeply the idea of a wounded and lost Yumi. The dog watched the sun and breathed hard as she remarked to herself in decision:

"Yumi...you can scold me later… but I can't let you risk yourself alone in the woods… if something happens to you… I won't forgive myself…"

Quickly looking to her surroundings, the dog took a deep breath and ran to the dark forest.

~x~

Once she arrived into a familiar cliff, Sachiko watched the sunset alone, with a heavy weight in her heart. Still, no signs of Yumi. Suddenly, something it hit her…Today was her last chance to back to normal life, yet there was she without any clue about how ato do it. She should be missing and waiting for her fiancée, Suguru. However, each day she passed on this unknown wood, the more she grows closer to a familiar wolf… Yumi. She remembered their first encounter; they couldn't simply bear with each other and now… look at her… her heart ache with her absence.

The wolf acted strange these days, there was time that she was cold and far… but she confused her with her warmth and care. If she ever leaves this place, she would like to help her get her life back to normal and her family again. Yumi made her feel something that never felt before and what frightens her it's that she doesn't know what this feeling means…

The dog Sachiko looked up and realized that it was night already, only the lonely moon brightened the wide sky. Now, she asks to herself… where is Yumi? She was so mysterious before her departure. The dog sighed for the millionth time and kept looking to the dark horizon, hoping to find Yumi...

However… her train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted when she heard a crack behind her; she felt chills in her spine and her heart squeezed in fear. Worriedly, she looked around, and blood was drained by her body as she stared with wide eyes to a dark figure behind an old tree. Distancing herself of the frightening being, Sachiko halted her steps instantaneously when she saw some pebbles rolling by the mortal cliff behind her. She was in a dead alley.

"No no no, this can't be happening. How can I -" "GROWL!"

Her eyes widened again as her heart thumped in fear. Sachiko froze in her spot when she took a better look of her chaser… the wild and dangerous wolf that escaped from the zoo! The animal glared her with his yellow and fierce eyes, and slowly, it crept close to her. His sharp fangs were shining due the moonlight and his expression only showed one thing… kill. The dog Sachiko stepped back and barked:

"Stop! Please!"

But the wolf was deaf to her plead; the latter halted for a second to take a good glare on her and Tiffany momentarily sighed in relief. Seeing that it stopped, she added softly:

"Thank you for-!"

It was too late, the wolf growled with saliva descending by his sharp fangs, eager to taste the dog. Is this her end? She won't see her family, her flowers and… Yumi ever again? Sachiko knew that this time she couldn't escape and the warm wolf wasn't here to save this time… Closing her eyes tightly to wait her fatal end, Sachiko waited… but nothing came. All of the sudden, she heard a loud whimper and growls filling the air. Once she shot her eyes up, a familiar grey wolf pounced on the black one. She immediately recognized the one:

"Yuuuu-cchhhan!"

"Sachi! Get out of here! I will hold it- Arghh!"

Yet, the black wolf managed to flee of Yumi' grasp and scratched right on her muzzle. The wild wolf was even angry than before; Yumi was dizzy due the attack, but recovered herself as she stood in front of the dog Sachiko, shielding her from the beast. The latter saw blood dripping of her muzzle and asked worriedly, more frenetically:

"Yu-chan! Let's get out of here! You are wounded!"

"No! I - *panting* I got this! Now, get out of here! It's not safe! Go, Sachiko!"

"NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU!"

The dog barked back in concern, her eyes already getting moistened in fear of something worst happen to Yumi. She tried to reach the grey wolf; yet it was useless since the latter stood before her in an attempt to protect her of the dangerous animal. All of sudden, the black wolf changed his glare from Yumi to Sachiko. The grey wolf widened his eyes and snarled in fury:

"NO! YOU WONT TOUCH HER!"

Yumi angrily pounced on the black wolf, yet the latter was too strong, but Yumi didn't give up. She was bitten several times and blood was starting to drip of her wounds. The grey wolf was getting weak and tired, she even cursed. Seeing this with an ache in her heart, Sachiko cried out, trying to reach her.

"YUMI PLEASE, LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The latter stood up weakly and stared at her softly as she always did to calm her. Then, she looked to the woods and sighed in relief when she heard loud footsteps coming. To Sachiko surprise, a familiar man came running inside the woods to their destination. She looked at the man and gasped in shock, or rather barked:

"Suguru?!"

The latter was holding a handgun tightly as he aimed on the black wolf. He glanced at the grey wounded wolf and back to the dog while snapping:

"I came to save you, Sachiko. The wolf, I mean… Yumi helped me find you and kinda told me everything. I'll explain everything later. Now, step aside. I have to finish this."

The black and enraged wolf realized that it was surrounded. This only triggered his blinding anger, so even with a threat, the black wolf decided to attack the most fragile aim… the dog. The furious wolf locked his glare on Sachiko and growled angrily again. Yumi felt her heart stop in anticipation. SHe needed to do something and right now… she had only one choice… but she doesn't care… it was worthy enough. Closing her eyes briefly, Yumi used her last strength to run and pounce on the black wolf before it could kill Sachiko. The latter watched the scene in slow motion in shock… she can't escape.

However, all of the sudden, she heard a loud gunshot and then… a deadly silence. Once she looked up, she saw the black wolf lying dead on the ground… Yet… when she looked to her side, she become paralyzed at the scene… It seems that when Suguru pulled the trigger to kill the mad wolf… Yumi jumped in front of Sachiko… and also was shot… The grey wolf whimpered weakly at her and succumbed on the floor.

Once Sachiko noticed, she widened her eyes and yelled with pain in her heart as she rushed to her. The dog tried to push her, passing her muzzle on her while sobbing, already crying:

"Y-yumi! Y-yumi! Y-You can't leave me now! I know you are s-strong! P-please, d-don't do this to me! P-please!"

Suguru fell on his knees in shock about what he had done, it happened so fast. But he didn't have choice, if he didn't pull the trigger, Sachiko would be killed right now. His eyes looked at the scene before her and he only could see sadness and pain. The dog persisted and tried to move the fatally wounded wolf desperately. Her tears touched her muzzle as she whimpered, completely heartbroken:

"Y-yumi...p-please… wake up… w-why did you do that?!"

All of the sudden, she heard a faint cough and whimper. Yumi fluttered her eyes open weakly as she turned to the crying dog. Her eyes now showed all her sincere feelings as a weak, but tender smile was in her mouth:

"Because I – I … love you, Sachiko… I loved you all along."

"What?!"

The dog gasped and felt more tears rolling like a river down to her muzzle. However, her body started to glow into a blinding light which was blinking until lightened the entire place, like a flash, then it ceased instantaneously. Once she opened her eyes, she didn't have paws, but hands and her body wasn't covered by fur, but with her skin. She was wearing the same clothes on the day she was transformed into a dog. Although she was surprised that she finally was turning back into her original form… she didn't felt happy, but heartbroken. She would give up on anything just to save the wolf in her arms. Her tears fell on her fur as she tenderly, yet carefully cradled her on her arms. The blue raven haired girl shook her head and sobbed into a broken tone:

"Y-you can't do this to me, Yumi! You can't confess to me and die! Y-you must live! I-I will help you to change you back an-and you will see your family again! Please… don't leave me…"

Using her last strength, the wolf Yumi managed to raise her head and place her paw on her hand, as if she was comforting her. She coughed and more blood dripped of her mouth. Breathing heavily, Yumi uttered weakly:

"I lose a-all hope when I – I was changed into a wolf… b-because I d-didn't know what I w-would have to do to change back… but… w-when you appeared… everything changed… y-you give me happiness, light and hope… Y-You are really beautiful a-as I imagined…"

"Y-yumi, d-don't talk. Y-you must keep y-your strength, o-okay?"

Sachiko said gently, although her heart was in pieces to see her like this. She caressed her head caringly as the wolf stubbornly carried on:

"I – I want to t-thank you…" "B-but I – I did nothing… Yu-chan, p-please rest… please…"

"Y-you… taught me w-what love means… and l-love… means s-sacrifices… I – I don't have re-regrets… I – I would d-do everything a-again fo-for you… p-please… b-be happy… I love…you…"

The wolf managed to smile weakly with her eyes showing so much warmth and love until… it closed slowly. The body succumbed in her arms and it wasn't breathing anymore, no more heartbeat. The blue raven haired girl widened her eyes and called her in panic:

"Y-yuuchan?!"

Her heart stopped when she saw her lifeless in her arms. Sachiko shook her carefully, still holding her tight, trying to wake her up frenetically:

"yu-chan?yu-chan?!yyyyyuuuuuummmmmiiiiiii!?

Her despaired scream filled the air, but nothing came in return… Yumi… was gone. The latter's body lied on her arms as she caressed her with countless tears soaking her fur. Hugging her body close to her, she muttered in dismay into a sob with her body shaking in despair:

"I didn't deserve it… y-you can't leave… I love you, Yumi… I love you! P-please… wake up… d-don't leave m-me… *sob*"

The heartbroken scenario carried on as Sachiko did not let go on the wolf's body, she didn't care about the time passing… she only wanted to stay with her...even when there wasn't no more life on her. Suguru stared at scene sadly, it seems that the blue raven haired girl really loved Yumi after all. So… there was only one thing to do in the end…

-x-x-

Weeks later…

The florist was seated on her shop while staring a 'forget-me-not' flower in sadness. It was the same one that Yumi gave to her on that day. Still, everyday she would caress the flower's petals and water the flower caringly, most part of time… with her tears. Although some time passed after Yumi's death and her return to her original form… nothing was like before. Her flowers were her life, but now… nothing has meaning. Sachiko was remembering the moments she had as a dog, she had a bad time on the first days… but when Yumi came, even with a bumpy beginning… it was the happiest moments she had in her whole life.

After thinking deeply, she couldn't understand why she returned to her original form… The genie/fairy told her that she would turn back if she finds her true love, yet… why did she turn back to normal when Suguru appeared in the first place on the cliff?

Unconsciously, an image crept in her heart… even smiling sadly, she realized… that she only changed back… because her true love was in front of her all the time. Sachiko looked to a familiar scarf in her hands and slowly, a teardrop fell on the fabric. She wiped the tear slowly, but it can't be helped, more tears rolled by her face. The destiny was very ironic… Everything helped her to find her true love and then… the one she really loved sacrificed her life for her… Even if Yumi did not turn back to her normal form and still was alive… she would stay with her until the end and help her to find her family…

Back to her present, she was rather relieved in some kind of way when one day, Suguru came to her shop and told her that she didn't had to marry him if she didn't want to. It seems the cop realized that she was with a bleeding wound in her heart. How she missed Yumi… if only she could see her again… if only…

*RING*

Sachiko jolted in shock when she heard the ring soaring in the store, this means that a client was in. Not being able to see anyone now, she quickly wiped her tears and started to organize her store. Without looking back, she added politely:

"Please, forgive me, but we are closed. I forgot to put the warning. You can come back tomorrow."

"I am sorry; miss, but I have a delivery for Sachiko Ogasawara."

Yet, she stopped on her tracks almost immediately when she heard the smooth voice. Once she looked around hastily, she was welcomed with a beautiful and big bouquet of 'forget-me-not'. Sachiko blinked a few times in surprise, but she couldn't see the person behind the bouquet. The stranger gently handed her the flowers which she accept doubtfully. She looked the flowers and unconsciously, her heart felt warm, so she uttered softly, still staring the beautiful bouquet:

"T-Thank you, b-but who did send me?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask…"

Sachiko froze when she heard the voice again, unconsciously, her eyes wandered by the stranger's hand, arm, and then to her face. She was stunned, the person before her was undeniably beautiful. Yet, her heart pounded madly when the brown woman was wearing a soldier navy blue uniform flashed an endearing smile. The woman took a step closer to her and whispered softly while looking down to her widened eyes:

"Do you like my flowers?" "I – I –"Sachiko stuttered in nervousness, of course, in a good way. Her heart was beating so loud as if it was going to explode in any second. What is happening? However, the soldier took another step and now, just a few gap separated them. The way she looked to her, Sachiko felt constrained… it showed so much warmth and feelings. SHe dared to hold her hands and gently thumbed as she added truthfully, not hiding her dazzling smile:

"I missed you so much, Sachi…"

"H-How did you know my name?!" The brown laughed heartily as she shook her head, a confused Sachiko was really cute. Her laughter ceased, but there was a knowing grin on her face as she faked a heavy sigh. Once she looked deeply into her eyes, she added bashfully:

"You know… you were really cute as a dog, but… I like this version of Sachiko better. I think I have a thing for brunettes, specially this one in front of me. Did I say before that you are really beautiful?"

Before Sachiko could utter another 'what', her eyes caught something unexpected. On her right hand, there was a small scar and it was very familiar… to a scratch that Yumi had when she saved from the falling tree…! WHAT?! The blue raven haired girl gasped and widened her eyes as she stared the scar. The scarf in her hand fell due her shock, however, the brown gently crouched and grabbed the item. She removed the dirty carefully and wrapped the scarf around her neck as she spoke into her smooth voice:

"Thank you for taking care of my scarf… but it really looks better on you… puppy…"

!

"Y-yumi?!" Sachiko uttered with tremble lips as she stared the face before her. Her heartbeat was incredible fast; she raised her shaking hand to her face and caressed slowly, as she was trying to imprint her face in her mind. She was shocked as she stared at her eyes, it was the same sharp, yet warm ones when she was a wolf, the difference that the yellow eyes were replaced for pair of hazel and melting eyes. Yumi frowned worriedly as she spoke softly:

"Sachi, it's me… Y—" "Yu-chan!"

Before she could even continue, the already crying girl throws herself in her arms and hugged her neck tightly. She was taken back due the sudden hug, but smiled lovingly as she embraced her with all her love. Unable to contain her happiness, she raised her in the air, giving her a twirling – tight hug. The pair ends up laughing and crying at the reencounter. Once the hug ceased, their arms never left each other. Yumi looked down to a crying Sachiko and gingerly wiped her tears:

"Oh Sachi,please don't cry. I am here now, see?"

She cooed her caring as the girl shook her head while clumsy tried to wipe her tears. She rested her arms on her chest and tried to calm herself to speak earnestly:

"B-But I – I saw y-you o-on the cliff, how-how did you?"

"You wouldn't believe it… after the incident on the cliff, I thought it was my end too… but that old hag- I mean, old lady appeared and told me that I was free of the spell… because I finally found someone that I really loved, that was what wrote on my lost fortune, so here I am now. Sorry for making you wait, but since you didn't gave me your address, I look for every single flower shop in Tokyo, hoping to find you. Thank God, I finally found you…Well, I guess my wolf days are over *chuckles*"

yumi managed to laugh, but Sachiko remained serious as she stared her in awe, more a lovestruck expression. Then, she cupped her face and whispered seriously:

"I will tell you now because I don't want to miss another second without you…"

Taking a deep breath, she stared deeply into her eyes and confessed with a beautiful smile:

"…I love you, Yumi. You are the only one for me."

The brown momentarily widened her eyes into a pleasant surprise; it was all that she wanted to know. Her heart was exploding with such great happiness. Before she could answer, a pair of plump lips touched her as Sachiko wrapped her arms possessively around her neck. She fluttered her eyelids closed drowsily as she encircled her slim waist tenderly. The kiss was slow, passionate and burning; how they waited for this moment and it was indescribable. Two hearts pounded so loud as one; the smile crept in their lips as Sachiko caressed her face and Yumi rubbed her back lovingly.

Once the air was necessary, they broke the kiss hesitantly with their foreheads touching. Sachiko was panting, still recovering the breathtaking kiss and Yumi only stared with her eyes full of love. SHe embraced her endearingly and whispered:

"I love you too. I always did… and I always will… my love."

The blue raven haired girl blushed at such cheesy words, but whatever, she loved her caring side. So, the only thing she could do was pull her for another round of passionate kisses, enjoying kiss and nibble these thin lips that she loved. Secretly, she thanked in her heart for having this opportunity and finally found her true love of her life.

-x-

"And The End." The mother sighed in content as she recalled the beautiful story. However, the small being which lied on the comfy bed, smiled widely and asked cutely, showing the lack of two teeth in her mouth:

"No, mommy! You missed the part… And they lived happy ever after!"

The mother chuckled at her daughter's "correction" as she patted the child's head gently. Narrowing her eyes playfully, the mom asked:

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought that you already know it since you heard this story more than one hundred times *chuckles*"

"Yes, but this is important, mommy…"

The mother raised her hands in defeat while giggling at her daughter's actions. All of the sudden, the little girl held her plushy toy and asked softly:

"Mommy, do you think that they live happy ever after?"

The mother smiled tenderly and nodded her head while leaning to kiss her daughter's forehead. So she added in a whisper:

"Of course, honey. Because they were made of each other, now, time to sleep. Sweet dreams, dear." The little girl yawned and rubbed her left eye cutely, whining sleepily:

"But I am not… tired… mom-zzzz…"

However, before the child could even reply, she finally fell asleep. The mother laughed inwardly at her daughter and gingerly covered her with the pink blanket. She caressed her daughter's brown hair gently and walked to the door. Looking at her child for the last time, she whispered amusedly:

"And they were blessed with two adorable angels as they daughters… I love you, Yumiko."

Afterwards, a tired, yet content mother walked to the another room and found a baby girl sleeping silently. Instantaneously, another warm smile crept in her face as she watched her child. She approached from the cradle and caressed the baby's arm gently. The girl didn't even flinched, such a sleepyhead like her mother. The mom chuckled at the thought. So, the latter leaned and kissed the baby's head as she whispered gingerly:

"Mommy loves you, Yuko. Sweet dreams."

With that, the blue raven haired woman looked at her baby girl for the last time as she went to her room. However as soon she entered, she was confused when she saw no one in the bedroom. Before she could call her wife, she saw a beautiful 'forget-me-not' lying in the bed, a breathtaking smile formed in her lips immediately. The woman walked to the bed, reaching the flower and inhaling the refreshing scent. This scent brings so many adorable memories; it always makes her heart flutter.

Nonetheless, while she was enjoying the flower's aroma, the wife jolted in her spot when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, giving her an intimate back-hug. Her smile widened when the person held her tight, yet so caringly. Shivers ran by her spine when she felt a kiss in her neck. It was when the person spoke softly and breathing on her neck:

"Did you like it… honey?"

The woman held the hands above her tummy and thumbed gingerly. The smile never left her face as she answered softly:

"Of course… they are lovely like always… Thank you, Yumi…"

"You are welcome… puppy Sachi…"

Although she couldn't see, Sachiko felt Yumi smiling against her neck. The latter turned her around gently as the couple finally faced each other, instantaneously, a lovingly smile crept in their cheeks. The blue raven haired woman caressed her wife's cheek tenderly as the latter sighed in contentment; in return, she wrapped her arms around her slim waist to bring her closer to her body. Their breaths were touching the other's faces as Yumi nuzzled her wife's neck teasingly as if she was proposing something more… intimate. However, the latter blushed madly as she held her shoulders frenetically:

"You might be a person again, but God… you are always going to be a sly wolf for me."

Unknowingly, Sachiko's 'resistance' only triggered something fiery inside of Yumi. The latter smirked mischievously in her neck and couldn't help, but plant some wet kisses here and there, hoping that this would convince her. Don't get her wrong, Sachiko's body was giving clear signs of her true desire, but her mind brought her to reality and fear of her children wake up. As if her wifey was listening to her thoughts, she dragged her lips to her ear and whispered hotly:

"Honey… the girls are sleeping… don't worry…"

"Nnnggg, Yumi, b-but if they-" Sachiko words clumsily left her mouth along with a delighted moan as her wifey bit gently a sensitive spot in her neck. She even rolled her eyes in enjoyment. Before she could intervene again, pulled from her neck and yumi stared at her passionately, even her pupils were dilated. It was when she whispered just a few millimeters of her dry lips:

"You are right… I am not just a sly wolf… but a very hungry one for you right now…"

Sachiko melted in her spot with such choice of words; her Yumi was way too sexy. Her heartbeat got more unstable than never, much more when all of sudden, Yumi gently lay her down in their bed. A gasp escaped from her lips when her hands were seized a top her head and a very mischievous smile adorned her wife's lips. She tried to 'flail', but seeing that she wasn't going to anywhere, she sighed heavily and added with her eyes narrowed:

"Yumi Fukuzawa…" "Sachiko Fukuzawa…"

That moment, the couple broke their eye contest and end up laughing heartily. Her sly expression was there, but love and caring glowed in her eyes. Once their laughter ceased, she let go of her hands gently, in return, Sachiko cupped her cheeks, thumbing lovingly. SHe closed her eyes to enjoy the moment as she placed her hands on top of hers, holding caringly. They stood like this, into a warm silence, until…

"I love you, Sachiko."

She could listen this sentence one million of times, but it always has the same effect. Her heart pounded madly and a sudden warm would spread in her body. In response, Sachiko stared deeply into her eyes and added sincerely:

"I love you too, Yumi."

The latter smiled brightly, deeply touched with her words. However, her semblance got serious as she opened her eyes to look at the beauty underneath her. She brushed her bangs to her side tenderly and whispered:

"Sachi… you are always going to be my first and only love. But sometimes I ask myself if this is a dream… that one day I'll wake in any second alone in a dark forest without you… t-that you are going to marry Suguru a-and I'll never see you again…"

"Yumi… listen to me because I am going to say this once…"

Sachiko ordered gently once she saw her wife's concerned eyes and sorrowful expression. Her hands brought her face close to hers as she finally added with all her love:

"You and only you are my only love. You gave me everything; you and our daughters filled the emptiness that I felt in my heart… for me…"

A lovingly smile along with a blush crept in her cheeks as she admitted breathlessly:

"For me… even if we have ups and downs… you are my happy ending… and will always be. You are mine and only mine… my love."

This was more than enough to make Yumi flash a breathtaking smile. Soon, she pulled her face and the couple shares a long and passionate kiss. Sachiko squirmed in pleasure when she felt her nibbling her lower lip, much more when their tongues finally met each other in slow and intense brushes. Afterwards, the couple surrenders to each other as they made love and exchanged "I Love you" sentence every time that they would recover their breath of the fervent kisses.

Hours later, the couple fell asleep with Sachiko cuddled on Yumi's embrace as the latter embraced her protectively. They even have smile in their faces while sleeping, glowing after a moment of love. Just while the couple was sleeping peacefully, a figure watched the house from afar with a smile in her face. Nodding to herself, the old lady turned around and walked away holding a basket with fortune cookies until she finally disappeared on the thin air. After all, she has more people to help in the pursuit of the true love… maybe she wasn't just an old hag with crazy cookies in the end.

FIN


End file.
